WOULD I EVER LOVE YOU AGAIN?
by Female Hitokiri Battousai
Summary: {CHAP 3}Kaoru knew Aoshi and he knew her. Some stuff happened in the middle which kept some and others hanging. Misao sees she's missing something, but she can't seem to say what, esp when Kaoru's her best friend...
1. You

****

Would I ever love you again?

By: Fhb- **F**emale **H**itokiri **B**attousai

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The silence was shattered by the constant rivers and rivulets of laughter. Their giggles and laughter perched through the small apartment making the monotonous man look at the door in coldness and disgust…

He paced a steady hand in his gorgeous locks. Ebony stray strands fell in his face, while he closed his teal-gray eyes, felling his world being stolen from beneath him. His jaw was tight from the scent of the woman within. Maybe she didn't know that she emanated his body, making him feel weak and compelled to tell her to leave…

Just as old times… 

He opened his long black leather jacket flinging it over onto the couch…

"WOW! Bubbles Kaoru-sama! Bubbles!" the little two year old girl chirped…

"Uh-huh! Look how big they are…wow! Lets pop them…" the woman spoke her voice so cheerful…

"LETS POP THEM ALL!" the little girl was very mischievous… this would only prove it…

He clenched his hand, feeling that he lost his place in the little girl's heart…

She was so young to have lost her both parents. Part of him hurt because she suffered none, but the closest it came to parental instincts was he----

"Arhh! Bubble attack!" the woman screamed

And she. Hence, the little girl shouldn't of endured to unrighteous people known as guardians…

Aoshi took out the magnum from his pocket. Watching the black gun with pure silver monotony, he flipped it over wondering how fast it really shot. Pointing it out into the distance, he peered out, not giving any specific target or boundary to meet or hit. Silver eyes were transparent to lost hope and defeat. A while later the woman came out, watching him in shock. She looked at him in disgust…

"Are you going to shot? Are you living in reality or dead?" she asked more aggressive…

He closed his tired eyes while placing the gun down back into his pocket. Taking the newspaper from the counter, he sat on the couch, reading it. 

"You answer me Aoshi Shinamori!" her voice was bold and strict

He didn't flinch.

She walked with deep stomps toward him ready to rip his head off. 

Pulling the paper, she stood directly in front of him, "You answer me when I speak or else --" she growled. Aoshi would have watched her stand in front of him like the countless times rant, but he felt so mad that his Misao-chibi was stolen from him, he felt nothing more than to be enraged by miss short-tempered. If she wanted a fight, she'd have one, one she was going to lose to…

"Or else you'll do what?" his voice was harsh for the first time. He stood directly in front of her, their noses touching as their eyes burned venom and bitter sentences…

"What's going on?"

The little girl ran out and began squealing, in delight…

"Aoshi-sama loves Kaoru-sama!" she chirped…

They both looked at her with a deep blush on their faces, Kaoru turned back to Aoshi who snarled…

'Well, we'll see who gets the last laugh!' an evil smile was resurrected sending him shuddering. That grin, he knew it…

"Are you going to get married?" the little girl asked

They blushed some more…

"Misao, honey did you swallow the soap bubbles?" Kaoru asked

"No! I didn't…why?" she asked cutely…

"Why Aoshi no kiss Kaoru!" Misao ran to Aoshi pulling him to Kaoru… she made them interlaced their hands, such a romantic thing…

"KISSIE HER ON THE LIPS!" Misao chirped…

Aoshi swallowed hard while watching the very stunned Kaoru…

Silver-teal clashed with artic ice, making a collision of raw hope and passion flow…

'How did I get myself into this Kami?' thought Aoshi

_____________________________________________________________________________________

(Flash back)

"Misao please stay here!" Aoshi spoke pulling at his military clothing…

"What am I suppose to do?" she asked cutely with both her hands on the side pathetically 

"Urh… read a book!" he handed a catalogue with military agents.

Misao looked at the book and then back at him in disgust. Flinging the book on the floor when he left, she traveled up the stairs. Many pictures of the old staff and young were on the walls. The path was basically conventional with black carpeting, and tones of working military agents working in their separate compartments on computers. No one wore any different clothing other than military personnel coding. Any other was strictly prohibited and signified, you certainly didn't work here. 

As she was walking toward the hall she saw a woman with coffee, charts and papers in her hands. Her black short shirt and skirt made her look very different from the original military clothing code. She was trying to get a gum ball from the machine but she wasn't getting very far. She shook the machine harshly, not getting one. She turned around, trying to see if anyone was looking not realizing Misao was watching on with very curious gray-blue eyes. 

The woman kicked the machine, making a bunch of gumballs come out.

"Oh shit!" she cursed, 'She's just like me!' Misao thought.

A couple of the balls rolled toward Misao feet which she didn't pay special attention to. The woman placed her stuff on the table which coyly stood to the side. She shoved a couple of the gum balls in her candy box which Misao presumed she didn't need to buy again. She shoved one in her mouth and then began fixing her skirt, "I hate these stupid things. And underwear's? They just stick in my butt!" she spoke softly, yet Misao heard everything…

Misao liked this lady. She was just like her…

"Hey little girl, what are you doing on this level?" a man asked sternly. Misao jumped, she was so enrapt by watching this lady that she had forgotten to scoot…

"I urh!" Misao didn't know where to start…

"Don't worry miss Kamiya, I'll get her away, always here to protect a beautiful woman like you!" he spoke dreamily while pulling Misao who held the table tightly…

Kaoru turned around almost immediately when she heard dorky-boy talk. Then she saw the most adorable little girl in her pink kindergarten uniform. Her eyes were very odd colours, a combination of sea green with mint silver and blue. Her hair was raven while she seem scruffy enough to be known as a tomboy…

"Let me go---!" Misao screamed…

Kaoru walked up to the man and then rewarded him with one punch to the face…

Misao opened her eyes and saw the man on the floor. She then watched the woman who triumphantly stood over the man cracking her knuckles…

"Think he's dead?" Misao asked

"That'd be good, he's a dork anyway!" Kaoru watched over watching the punch mark on his face

"He's gonna have a headache, isn't he?" Misao muttered…

"Uh-huh!"

"Thought so, busted…" Misao spoke to herself…

Misao looked at the lady, watching the gold chain she wore around her neck. The gold chain sparkled in her eyes, but the pendent is what made Misao gasp. It was half of a heart refracting a spectrum of colours in her eyes… she saw that chain before, but where?… 'oh well!'

"I don't believe I ever saw you here…" she paused, "so who are you lil lady?" Kaoru asked 

Misao backed up from the woman, with eyes full of innocence. 

"I'm not urpose (suppose) to talk, to strangers…" she spoke cutely…

Kaoru giggled, "I'm not a stranger lil missy!" Kaoru spoke

"How do I know that? How do I know I could trust you?" she spoke

"Would I smack that guy down for no reason? No! I don't think so-- besides, if I am a bad guy, this is a military base which I'll most likely get caught in if I kidnap you!" she spoke

"Hmm, you promise. Cross your heart and hope to stick a needle in your eye if you lie?" Misao asked

"Hmm, yes… so who are you lil lady?" Kaoru asked

"Misao… who're you?" she asked cheerfully

"Oh, my name? My name's Kaoru…" she spoke

"Do you work here?" she asked

"Urh, sorta, kinna!" she spoke

"What do you do Kaoru?" she asked

"I work as an assistant for the boss of this company!" she spoke

"Ohh! How old are you?" she asked

"Old!" Kaoru giggled…

Kaoru walked along with Misao carrying her to the top floor. 

"Whose that guy?" Misao asked as they came to the big administration office…

"That's Jason the butt head!" Kaoru growled…

"How come?" Misao asked

"He likes to flirt! So I figured it be good to call him that-- oh-oh! Here he comes!" Kaoru spoke

The young man walked up to Kaoru whistling at her legs…

"Hey Kamiya!" the man flashed a naughty bishouhen stare…

"Hey!" she smiled…

His eyes moved from her legs to the little girl on the side…

"And hello little miss!" he spoke

"Hello Jason butt-head!" Misao spoke very innocently…

Kaoru looked at Misao in shock…

"My my! Look at the time, well I better going before my boss gets angry, chao!" she gave a cheeky peace sign and both Misao and Kaoru kept walking with evil sinister laughter in their throats…

"Wow Misao, you're real naughty!" Kaoru laughed

"I know!" she smiled while they came to a new administration office…

"Urh, whose he, he, he , he, she, she, she, she and he?" Misao pointed off…

"Wow- wow! Hold up! That's Craig, Yatashi, William, Eric, Cristina the high-hole bitc (bitch)---heeheh, I didn't say anything, Sarah, and hell, I don't know what's her name, and likewise for that dude there!" they ascended the steps…

"Is there an elevator?" Misao asked

"Uh-huh!"

"Why aren't we taking it?" 

"It's under repair!" Kaoru spoke… as Kaoru struggled with the papers

"Do you want help with your stuff?" Misao asked

"Sure, you can hold this…" she spoke giving Misao her report…

"You write very pretty!" Misao looked inside

"Oh, thank you!" they walked up the long steps…

5 MINS LATER

"So I smacked her across the face?" Misao spoke

"You did? You go girl, I'd do it myself!" Kaoru spoke

"You would?" Misao asked

"Yup! Only some very vain and high people wouldn't!" Kaoru muttered

"So even when she was on the floor, I smacked her. I got sus-suspented (suspended) for two weeks!" Misao related…

"Heheeh! Really! Well, you're quite a fighter, and I'll tell you a secret, so am I!" she spoke

Misao stood looking at her like never before. Was there a hidden relationship. Was it that this lady could completely relate with her even though she was a chibi…

"Coming Misao?" she asked

Misao smiled, she had found her best friend. "Yup!" she ran up the stairs…

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"She's suppose to be here Aoshi! She'll give you all my schedules --- and other info you need!" Kenshin spoke while looking at the clock in the brightly lit office. The blinds were open allowing the busy city of Tokyo to beam before it. The modern décor within the room, made the chrome desks and chairs evaluate levity. Kenshin Himura, the red head, x scar face man, was always known for his outstanding militant work. He often took recognition for other's people's work, which made him work twice as hard with having backups. It was a dirty business, but it was life…

The door was soon opened to, "Kaoru…" Kenshin spoke seeing her coming through the door with--wait a minute, "AOSHI-SAMA! AOSHI-SAMA! I FOUND MY BESTEST FRIEND!" a little girl squealed…

Aoshi turned his head after hearing Misao squeal. His eyes traveled from Misao, then his eyes cased a feral stare watching, remembering and glaring at her, Kaoru, as fresh as she were preserved…

"Kaoru…" he whispered feeling his heart aching and burning, the summer he first met her…

Kaoru stood still watching him… then back at Misao. Wait a minute…

'I--I --- Aoshi!' she thought with tears in her eyes… 'I've found you!'

"Finally!" she whispered with tears gushing down her face…

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

An: Iyahhh! Wassup? I actually wrote a new fic. I don't know if it's going to be a wonder fic by people, but please, give some reviews, at least. I know the writing is shabby, but I tried. Please review. Oh yeah, and about the name for the fic, I was in real query of what to call it! This was the closest I got to the plot. So, I urh, hope you guys liked it. Please review!

And to everyone who likes **it's getting hot in here**. The fic has been DELETED by fan fiction.net. It was said that I violated a code (dunno what kind though). You can email xing@fanfiction.net to tell him that you guys want the fic back or simply the next chapter in which Kenshin explains whose Sakura…

Please review the ficcie…

****

Review plz ^_^


	2. Emotions

****

Would I ever love you again?

By: Fhb- **F**emale **H**itokiri **B**attousai

~~~~

[Previously]

__

Kaoru stood still watching him… then back at Misao. Wait a minute…

'I--I --- Aoshi!' she thought with tears in her eyes… 'I've found you!'

"Finally!" she whispered with tears gushing down her face…

~~~~

"A-Aoshi?" her voice was so small, it was almost a whisper in the air…

Her sapphire eyes an adrenaline rush, taunted him with a silver twinkle which he once enjoyed marveling upon. The jewels beacon so much sadness, so much pain, and yet in the thick of these agonies, were glory and happiness. His face seem to be smooth of any emotion for a couple of minutes and then he slowly bowed his head. His hands clenched in a tight ball and his teeth gritting. The anger within him became so thick that he screwed his eyes until he could only see the darkest shades of black. His ebony hair shadowed his face and Kaoru wished she knew what was happening…

"Aoshi" she called, her hand slightly moving forth, ready to touch his shoulder…

"You" his voice was slowly breaking from coldness to a discernible anger…

She quickly withdrew her hand and in one sudden moment he rose his head and his eyes were no longer calm seas of grey, but the seas of a stormy grey which flickered wild emotions.

Kaoru was numb and all she could do was voluntarily walk backward.

All the while Kenshin and Misao scratched their heads wishing they knew what was going on.

Misao sensed that Aoshi and Kaoru had knew each other, weather it be for better or worst situations. The point was, they knew each other…

"Aoshi-sama" called Misao most innocently…

"WHAT?" his head flickered hastily in her direction, his voice thick with sharp spunky anger. 

The small girl made an inward gasp and soon her small lips were quivering in shock and sadness. Her huge green eyes grew moist and then tears began cascading down in two-three lines. 

Aoshi didn't know what came over him, quickly blinking-back he called for the small child. She meekly looked up at him and then back at Kaoru whose heart seem broken and smashed. The small girl looked as if she were going to hold Aoshi, instead she walked passed his shoulder and made her way to the woman who slid down the wall, her body like a puddle of sediment. Misao slipped her small arms around the lady who seem downfallen. The woman hugged Misao whispering incoherent words. Aoshi was in shock, his Misao…in that woman's hands…

His anger probed the summit but his coldness dampen the feelings of aggression. 

"Little Misao" the woman whispered…

Misao looked at the woman and was certain, this lady was her best friend. Aoshi once said that a best friend was somebody who would share your troubles, your pains, who would laugh with you and most importantly cry with you. Indeed Misao was convinced by all odds, this lady, regardless of her age, was her best friend.

"No cry Kaoru-chan…please" begged the little girl who cocked her head to the side…

"Oh Misao" her heart seem to be breaking each time…

"Listen Kao, crying no goods. It makes you sick, you no wanna cry. So no cry, okie-dokie, do it for me, your bestest friend in the whole wide world" Misao spoke…

Kaoru laughed a bit and then nodded her head…

"That's the spirit, now wipe those tears and get up" Misao rectified…

"Alright militant Misao" Kaoru smiled…

And with that the both girls got up. Kenshin whose violet eyes ran from left to right settled on the raven head woman who acted quite odd. His eyes grew a shadow as he contemplated on everything that just happened. Could it be some relationship had taken place with Aoshi and Kaoru? It was almost too impossible to tell, but emotions were wild and sent free this morning. Could it be there was a missing chapter to this story he hadn't read, and would never know? He didn't know, the best thing to do, was to look on with cool violets.

"Excuse me Himura" Aoshi spoke and with that the man withdrew from his boss's office. 

Kaoru bit her lips and soon followed his suit.

"Misao please stay here" Kaoru spoke and with that she left trying to find Aoshi…

She could see him in the distance his back to her as he watched out the huge pane of glass.

"Aoshi" she called.

The man's head seem to fall just a bit, but when in turn he heard her voice, he rose slightly.

He didn't answer her.

Her heals against the ceramic tiles created a sound he hardly found time to think.

When she was about five feet from him, she called again.

He turned his head to his shoulder and waited for her.

"I missed you…" she started, her voice breaking again…

Aoshi closed his eyes ever so quickly and then reopened them to inhale his reflection on the window. Behind him was she, and with the light from the sun which filtered through the window, they made her tears a magical silver so beautiful to watch upon. He gritted his teeth in both anger and sadness.

"Did you?" came his cold and remote reply.

She gasped but took it anyhow. "…Yes" she paused while sniffing, "I--I most certainly did" she cried…

Aoshi let the anger drop. Turning to her, she looked into his eyes…

Artic storms of the roughest oceans beacon a mercury puddle or heavy anger, and yet in it's mass of great anger came ever powerful hate, which made trouble sapphires flicker in confusion and soon distraught.

"I know I can set things right, only if you would give me a chance" she whispered. 

Aoshi's facial expression was opened with many confusions. With many disbeliefs. 

"Another chance?" he repeated with anger in his voice.

Kaoru looked shocked as she backed up when she heard his loud tone.

"You want another chance? After everything that happened? Why would you even think I would give you that…?" he trailed off into a vulgar whisper

"Because we have something special and in common" her voice fading.

"What's that?" he whispered lecherously cold.

"Misao" Kaoru whispered.

"Don't dare say Misao is ours when hell Kaoru you don't even know her, she's just a little girl, she doesn't know what she's goddamn saying. Her parents died a LONG time ago. You could never be her parent and so can I. I tried so many years with Misao. She was just a baby, and because of a little letter her parents were destroyed, and that lil girl had to live with me. Some cold guy who didn't even know how to feed her, how to love her. It's hard Kaoru…" he whispered coldly

"What's hard?" tears in her eyes…

"It's hard, that she never got to see her parents, and all she ever got from me, is a cold friend,…full stop---the end" he whispered…

"Aoshi why do you look at it like that? You make seem as if it's something different, why? You are more than that Aoshi…you have no right to think like that." Kaoru reprimanded him.

"Listen you, the last thing I ever wanted… was to see you. You took everything I loved and dumped it---and I swear--if you take my Misao, then like hell---I'll take your life…one way or another" he whispered a coldness and lethalness she dare not meddle with…

Kaoru gasped…

Aoshi walked to Kaoru and was straight in her face, "I never imagined telling you that…but if it protects that little girl from evil women like yourself, then so be it" Aoshi whispered…

"A--oshi" Kaoru called..

He looked into her eyes, "please---I'm begging…one last chance" she whispered…

"---I can't learn love people like you, who I already indignantly hate" he walked away his back to hers, his jacket lightly flying.

Kaoru gasped with a hand over her heart. In grief she cried. 

'Aoshi'

~~~~

An: Hello guys. What's up? Well hope the chapter was alright. I really had writers block for this fanfic but it's kinna over. Take y'all.

Please review.

Should I continue, yes or no?


	3. Crushes

**Would I ever love you again?**

By: Fhb- **F**emale **H**itokiri **B**attousai

--

--

--

"Aoshi-sama!!" Misao cutely said whilst colouring with her crayons in her colouring book.

"Hmm…"

"Can we go for an ice-cream, pwease?" she placed her crayon down. Looking intently up at him as he drove the car.

"Why not?" he asked nonchalantly.

"Aoshi-sama…what's your favourite animal?" she bit her lips.

"A monkey" he answered yet another time nonchalantly.

"I like dolphins, they're really pretty and I was watching Sesame street how a girl touched one. It was great! So—I was thinking, since she could touch one, and I'm like much prettier than her, and beautiful, and the dolphin liked her…can I um…" she began giggling knowing what she was about to ask would be most rude. Yet she loved the animal, and hey, she was a small child.

"No…no and the answer is no" he finished the sentence in just pure negativity.

She huffed, puffing her cute cheeks and looking at her feet in pure anger.

"Well nobody asked you" was her only answer.

Aoshi smirked. He had to admit, Misao was a child with everything opposite of him. She indeed possessed a hot aflame-personality. She was so much and yet everything similar to his past and its hate. Yet, with everything that happened and thought him to be a stronger man in the world, he wondered several times, is he really the only person who cares for her. So badly, it's destroying him?

"What's your favourite colour Misao?" he asked knowing that he should drown the mood of the tension and overrated pressures.

"Pink, why?" she asked curiously, not forgetting she was angry at him.

"I just want to know if you wanted a pink ice-cream." He stopped the car, "we're here"

She smiled. Taking her seat-beat off, she opened her door and began jumping in glee. She had always loved coming for ice-cream. She loved it because this is where she held her birthday-last year and the year after that. She also adore the place because it reminded her of the candy-worlds, the type of imagery world only found in books.

Aoshi held her hand as they crossed the road. He opened the door, a ringing of bells revealing their arrival. Misao pulled from his grasp and went to the ice-cream counter. She jumped up and down to see the different types of ice-cream, but of course, she was too short. Immediately she looked up at Aoshi who was her only alternatives of seeing the ice-cream. She also deciphered that she was still mad with him, but---he brought her here, wasn't that suppose to count at least? She raveled it out then, that she would give him a next chance.

"Excuse me Aoshi, can you lift me up. I wanna see the ice-creams." She said most flatly, perhaps not aware of how freely she gave herself to him. How she forgot her anger.

"Are we on good threads?" he asked her most seriously.

"Thread? Are we on thread?" she looked down at her shoes.

"No no! It means are we still talking and um---are we friends?" he stooped down to watch her in the face.

"Of course Aoshi-sama! How could we not…?!" she asked and hugged him. He hugged her back realizing how sappy he must have been looking in public.

"Okay squirt, which ice-cream will it be?" she looked down at the many different colours. There was pink, and dark pink, and light pink, and rose pink, and pink with purple and blue and pink with orange and then swirled. She had to admit the more they made different ice-creams, the harder the task she'd have. It usually took serious persuasion for Aoshi to buy her a two scoop ice-cream. For now however, she rendered, pink swirl wasn't such a bad choice after all.

After ordering a scoop in pink and chocolate for them, they found a table and began talking.

"Aoshi-sama, you asked me what was my favourite colour, what's yours?" she asked interested.

"Sapphire…" he answered not quite sure where she was going to get with asking all the millions of questions she had already asked.

"What's that colour?" she was confused a bit by just the mere pronunciation.

"Blue…" he said quietly…

"The colour of Kaoru's eyes?" she asked. He stopped breathing for a few moments remembering the colour of Kaoru's eyes, _yes I do indeed love the colour blue…but not any blue, but the colour of her eyes. The eyes that made me drunk…that made he sick…the eyes of blue---that I hate!! I hate!!_

"Why were you so mean to Kaoru-chan? She's my bestest friend in the whole world"

"Misao, that woman, I don't want you ever talking to her again. She's not a good lady. Remember we had our conversation on strangers, saying we shouldn't talk to strangers we do not know, and if we talk to them speak kindly and walk away, remember that?" he asked her seriously

"Yes Aoshi."

"Good, I don't want you going back to talk to that lady at my business, do you understand?" he asked…

"But she's coming over Saturday…"

"What??" he was in disbelief.

"I told her she could come over. She could draw circles with me in my colouring books, we could play Barbie and Ken…" she admitted

"Why…Misao, why?"

"Because…she's my bestest friend."

And that was all Aoshi needed to hear.

--

--

--

Kaoru frowned at the sky remembering who he had been to her. The way he touched her lips and professed the most potent-love sentence a girl would crumble before. Closing her eyes, she wished that things weren't as broken as they were. So much had happened so many years ago and still there was a broken story from everything that had happened. Aoshi---she whispered to herself. After so many years the memory of his face had died and resurfaced with just the mere presence of his form. 'I could remember the way you held me…' she fluttered open her eyes, a perfect tear falling, 'I could remember why we loved…and why---why you hate me…' another fell.

Standing to her feet, she felt the weight of being weighed to the ground, this sort of feeling usually comes to her when she's seriously hurt, and she knows she can't explain it clearly, but she feels it sharply and it's bringing her down. Slowly but surely.

Kaoru sighed lengthily, her days seem much colder without Aoshi knowing that she still loved him after so long. _My heart is breaking…just for you---so why---why could you not taste my tears and understand that I still love you after everything that has happened._

Kaoru entered her room just lancing toward toward her jewel box, opening the porcelain box that was owned from her mother, she saw a little ballerina dancing around a circle while she twirled around to the musical notes of the jewel box. Pushing a small velvet compartment, she found a dazzling ring with a blue stone to the top. Pulling the ring lightly from its compartment, she remembered why she had it. _I kept this so many years because of you…but its nothing now, if you can't love me…it's nothing to me…_

Her eyes threaten to leak tears, and in those tender-heart-wrenching moments…glassy-pearly drops fell. _And what I wouldn't give to taste you…one last time…_

Kaoru allowed the ring to bedazzle in her eyes…and then, in the bitterness of her heart and the cruel subtly of the world, she dropped the one ring that she clutched onto so many years in desperate effect to keep his memory alive, and now she knows… _it doesn't matter…it never will…_

The ring landed in an echo, an echo only in the hollows of her heart.

--

--

--

"What the hell are you trying to say to me?" asked a tall spiky head guy in a black business suit as he spoke to the foxy-lady to the side of him.

"It means grow up and fedex it to someone who cares…" she did up her hand in his face like a teenage girl.

"Fox, I don't understand, what the hell is so wrong with me? I mean I'm educated man…" he said bluntly…

"You mean a fool" she corrected sardonically…

He growled, "an educated fool with money on my mind, at least I could say I'm an honest fool, I don't know how many of those you met in your life fox. Probably none for that matter, but there's always a first you know. I mean, I should ask myself why the hell am I tripping over a woman who doesn't even give a shit about me?" he asked loudly, in a grim and mordant voice.

"Humph, well if that's how you feel don't let me hurt you feelings now…" she rolled her eyes walking pass him.

Misao had been sitting for over an hour watching as the lab-assistant, Megumi Takani and the professional businessman, Sanosuke Sagara flirted before her very eyes. She found it somewhat similar to the soap-operas she saw on television except this was way better. Misao sighed when she saw Sano and Megumi left the gathering room, it was only little her inside this big room. She knew she couldn't cause mischief so she sat quietly waiting for Aoshi to take her home.

Upstairs a huge conference was taking place, as Kenshin Himura professed his proposition to some of the highest board members of individual companies, it seem clear they were not intrigued at his over-rated pie-chart readings of financial back-bone for his company.

"And you expect your affiliates to help you out with such…I don't know, with such an intrepid demand. Come now Himura, we don't ask you to use your 'heart' on these situations, we just ask you to use your head, for once at least stick to a plot and develop from there. Might I say if this is what you are deduced to, I really am wasting my time…" spoke an aggrandizing voice of bluntness.

"Yukishiro" Kenshin started impassively, "you know exactly how to efface a good plan, ne? So to say you would love to see my plan fail and my company in so to speak." He paused seeing a shadow form over the white-headed man's face.

"Me? Come now Himura, we aren't little school boys fighting for the same position---are we?" Enishi sveltely asked.

"Hmm…but I wouldn't know, now would I?" his voice dropped degrees cold.

"Enough you two, you two act like school children. Behave, as representatives and board members of your respectful companies, I expect you gentlemen to behave with a certain amount of dignity and respect…not some supercilious behavior" a big man with defined stature and long hair tied tightly, said firmly. He was about six feet and five inches and he wore the customary features of a deceiving business man, but ironically it was not as was seen. Hiko Serjirou, board member of Himura Inc. and Serjirou's Inc. was a highly recognized and respected man, and in so doing capable.

"Bahh!! Put a sock in it old man, I came here to see well structured work from the 'awesome' Himura, and yet I find myself ridiculed by some of the most unfavourable plans. Surely you gentlemen saw the same shit I saw…" Enishi lashed out blatantly…

A few of the other well known board members nodded their head, agreeing with Enishi.

"Get a new idea Himura and call us when you're not so---twisted!!" Enishi stood from his chair passing a hand through his white locks. "Good day" he took his briefcase and exited laughing at the mental fact Himura would lose everything soon to come. 'It's all a matter of time.' Yet unknown to Enishi, as he walked he came closer and closer to a small female who she herself was not watching where she was heading. Walking faster backward she leaned back unbalanced pushing Enishi to the ground with her.

Already ticked off by just a mere person touching him, Enishi found a fire surging through his veins to snap at the being who would be such a klutz enough to not watch where they were walking.

"You bloody asshole" he cursed, taking off his glasses in sear anger.

Kaoru who was somewhat saved from the fall by the muscular man, looked up at the one who broke her fall…her blue eyes glistened in embarrassment and shock. A small blush came across her face as she realized whom the man was, "Enishi---falling for my assistant are we?" Kenshin asked seeing the both on the floor. All the representatives laughed at the sight, Kaoru scuttled to her feet apologizing.

"I'm very sorry Mr. Yukishiro…" she bowed in apology repeatedly…

"Bah---get away from me you jinx" he growled harshly…

Kaoru bowed her head very embarrassed at the situation. _Why couldn't I just look where I was walking? Agghh I am such an idiot…maybe I should just write it on my back---but no, I prove it!!_

Kaoru went to the elevator to escape the rush that had befallen her. She descended the many floors just feeling like crumbling. 'Aghh get over it!!' her conscience rapped. She had to…

A bell went from floor to floor notifying Kaoru she was going lower and lower. The bell sounded off one last time before the door opened. Kaoru sighed seeing Enishi cursing on the top of his lungs about blind women in this company. Kaoru felt degraded, _well you retard at least you could have been watching where you were walkingl—but noo—so it's not all my fault. Humph!! What a retard, he has glasses and yet he cant see with his four eyes!!_

Kaoru went to the gathering room to get herself a juice pack, on her way to the soft-drink machine, she saw Misao colouring in her colouring-book.

"Misao-chan…" Kaoru called to the small child.

Misao responded instantly to her by perking up, "yes…" she answered. Seeing it was her bestest friend as was termed; she dropped her colouring book and ran to Kaoru rewarding her with a large hug. Kaoru blushed a bit, I mean Misao was so short she was practically hugging Kaoru's legs.

"So what are you doing down here Kao-chan?" Misao looked up curiously with her small hands behind her back.

"Well…I just got railed up…" she effetely spoke…

"What's rail?" she asked interestedly…

"It means when someone makes you feel real bad by being a jerk" Kaoru growled at the mere fact of just thinking of Enishi…

Misao gasped covering her small mouth, "who would do that to you?" she asked innocently…

"You see that big white-headed guy?" she asked pointing off for Misao who was looking for the exact description, "yeh??"

"Well he's the jerk who screamed his head off on me" she snarled… "but I guess I deserved it. So Misao what are you doing downstairs?" Kaoru asked, realizing Misao wasn't with her. "Misao?? Misaoo??" Kaoru panicked when she couldn't find the little girl…

_Uh-oh, Aoshi definitely isn't going to like this…_

"Excuse me mister…" Misao started nicely, her voice placid and pretty…

"What do you want you little weasel?" Enishi looked down at the little girl…

"You hurt my bestest friend feelings and I'm going to kick…your…ass!!" and with that she did an upper-cut kick straight to his groin. Enishi groaned crumbling in pain. Misao giggled and ran for her little life. Enishi's bodyguards were completely amazed at what happened that they hadn't the time to react. Enishi cursed under his breath as he suffered a deep pain on his sensitive member. Standing up, he took into a run to get the small child. Seeing that the little girl ran behind no other than Kaoru, Enishi furrowed his brows…

"Is she your little pest?" Enishi growled, his eyes a damaging blue…

"Why…yes she is….what has she done to upset you?" Kaoru asked coolly, knowing perfectly well what Misao did. Enishi looked at Misao who stuck out her tongue peeping from Kaoru's leg.

"Look Kamiya…you might think this all funny or something, but I'm not the type of guy you wanna play with…" he pointed a finger in her face.

"I wouldn't want to play with a man like you, to me you don't even know the meaning of playing…" she growled back…

"Fiesty and spiffy are we?" he leered closer to her, their faces almost a heart-beat away…

Kaoru lost her tongue. He was so darn close to her, it was the proximity that was driving her nuts. _Curse the fact I haven't been in a bed with a man for what---four years?_

Yet as strange as it was, Kaoru rallied the fact, that though Enishi was angry and highly pissed, he didn't look ugly one darn bit. In fact he was quite a tempting man, he was just as good looking as a Aoshi, or a little more. Kaoru swallowed the lump, seeing Enishi's brows furrowing some more, his eyes were a potent turquoise-aqua marine, and his body---it was as perfect as how Mars is to Venus.

A small grin played with Kaoru's features, and then a blush, she couldn't help but look down. Misao and Enishi arched skeptical brows…

"Are you enjoying this Kamiya?" Enishi was so angry and yet here Kaoru was thinking of how cute he was…

"Partly…" she bit her lips looking at him somewhat amused…

He stepped back, "why are you smiling…?" he asked seriously…

"Do you really wanna know?" her voice satiny and low…

"But I already ask, so I want to know" he assessed…

"I think---that you should mind your business" she growled. _Aghh__! What came over me?!_

"You know Kamiya…you're cute…" he held her chin… "real cute…and I like cute girls…"

"How surprising is that!" she mused…

"Humph…call me…" he walked pass her, winking at her at the ending…

"YUCK!!" Misao exclaimed… "he's ugly Kao ----and he's old! He's got grey hair" Misao looked up at the somewhat blushing woman…

"Kao-chan…you like him, don't you?" Misao was somewhat hurt because of this…

"Well he is kinna cute…"

Misao stepped back, looking at Kaoru confused and hurt, "so what about him then?" Misao was somewhat destroyed…

Kaoru saw how Misao stepped back, "Misao?" she saw the small child was somewhat very affected with what had happened, "who's him?"

"Aoshi?"

--

--

--

An: The evil-cliffhanger!! Mwhahaha!! Mwhahah!! Okay my lovely people's I am back with this fic and I have to say I do really wanna finish this fic. It's not that I don't like it, its just I would like to finish it so I could focus on my other fics. Well much more craziness will happen in the other chapters. This month is all about you and updates so sit back and relax.

Happy Holidays all!!

One love, one peace, take care and God bless…

Oh and ROCK ON m/

Review if you wanna!!


End file.
